Summer Love
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Young Yugi Mouto is going to a summer camp. A lot of the campers have creepy stories, one is about a vampire. What happens when Yugi meets one on a fateful night? Will they develop a bond? Yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Something has always made me enjoy the supernatural stuff like vampires.

Summary: Young Yugi Mouto is going to a summer camp. A lot of the campers have creepy stories, one is about a vampire. What happens when Yugi meets one on a fateful night? Will they develop a bond?

"Yugi, make sure you call everyday," Yugi's grandpa told him, as he shook his finger back and forth. "I want to know what kind of things you're doing."

"No problem grandpa," Yugi said with a smile.

Yugi had always been a happy boy, just with low self-esteem. He had one friend, Anzu, who had moved away years ago and they met up only once in a blue moon. The young teen boy fixed his hair a little and saw all the other teens talking.

_I hope Yugi will grow out of his shell here, he is always so shy_ thought Yugi's grandpa. "So Yugi, see you in a month."

"Yep, by grandpa," Yugi said as his grandpa drove away.

There were many camp consulers going around.

"Mr. Mouto?" a voice said, "hello, I'm Mr. Kuro. I have assingned you to a cabin for the next month. You are in cabin six, right near the forest."

Yugi recieved a map with a number card. He nodded and smiled, waving goodbye.

_Wake-up: 9:00 am_

_Breakfast: 9:45 am_

_Activites from 10:00 am-12:00 pm._

_Lunch: 12: 15 pm_

_Activites: 12:30-5 pm_

_Dinner: 5:30 pm_

Yugi kept reading the sheet until he finally came to his cabin and opened the old wooden door. Two other boys around his age were there.

One had glasses, brown hair, green eyes, a black shirt with white shorts and black sneakers.

The other boy had black hair, blue eyes, was dressed in white shorts and a red shirt with sandles on.

"Hey, you must be part of the cabin," the boy with the green eyes said to Yugi. "My name is Aki and this over here Hokoro."

"I'm Yugi, nice to meet you," Yugi said looking up at them with a smile.

Yugi went to a bed and started to unpack his items.

"Hey, Aki, the next month will be fun. This little twerp is going to keep us entertained," Hokoro whispered low enough so Yugi wouldn't hear.

"I know, right? Remember the legend Mr. Yama would tell us?" Aki nodded, and understood what Hokoro was getting at.

"Hey Yugi, have you been to this camp before?" Aki said, as he smiled at Yugi and Yugi shook his head. "Well, they say after sundown a vampire comes out. He is crawling through the camp at night. I've been to this camp three times and I've seen him before, a lot of campers went missing. They even had to send us home early."

"Yeah right," Yugi said, pretending it didn't bother him.

Yugi hated being scared. I mean, come on, vampires? Vampires didn't exist, well, in shows they did but that's different. How Aki had said it, it just sent chills down his spine as if he was in a cooler full of ice and he couldn't escape.

"It's true," Aki whispered. "A young girl, Makoto was pulled away by the vampire and never seen again. They say she is the vampires lover now, and that this vampire has made a clan over thousounds of years."

"Stop scaring the poor boy," said a voice, it was Mr. Kuro. "You know those legends aren't real. Don't worry about them, Yugi." Yugi nodded, and smiled. This was going to be a long 4 weeks.

All the campers got a chance to explore the camp, Yugi walked around and just sat near the lake.

_He is crawling through the camp at night_ the words were in Yugi's mind.

He was a bit scared, he had his feet dipped into the water. He really didn't believe it, did he?

"Hi there," said a voice, spooking the 16 year old. "Did I scare you?"

"Just a little," Yugi answered honestly.

The person was a girl with black hair, purple eyes and a yellow dress on with black sneakers. "I've seen you alone, why?"

"Well, I'm not good at talking with people," Yugi said. "What's your name?"

"Usagi," the black haired girl said. "And yours?"

"Yugi," Yugi said as Usagi smiled. "Maybe we could walk around together?"

"Sure, I'd like that," Usagi replied.

The two walked around together and saw a forest, it was dark and Usagi gulped. "What's wrong? It's just a forest," Yugi said.

"A vampire lives in there," Usagi said looking at Yugi. Yugi heard the same exact legend from what he had heard earlier. "That's why you shouldn't go in there."

"Oh..." Yugi said as it become silent and the dinner bell went off and he walked away. Usagi giggled and Hokoro and Aki stepped out of the bushes. They all laughed together.

"Nice job, Usagi," Aki said looking at Yugi who was going off to dinner. "The little guy is such an idiot."

A figure with crimson eyes looked out from the dark.

"I know, right," Usagi giggled with a smirk following. "Come on, let's get our food and sit with our 'friend.'

The three headed off for dinner and went inside the canteen, it was packed. How many teens came to this camp? At the front was Yugi who was eating chicken noodle soup and he had milk as his drink.

"Yugi," Usagi said waving. "Can we sit down?"

Yugi had a bad feeling about these guys, but just played along. "Go ahead."

"We were thinking if you wanted to go into the forest with us," Aki said with a smile. "Just after dinner." Yugi stopped drinking his milk for a second then continued.

To be honest, Yugi was curious about that forest and with these legends, it kept making him even more curious.

"Sure, why not," the young teen boy said.

"Great," Usagi said as she poked her peas on the plate around.

Shortly after, the sun was setting and Yugi looked at the forest. Aki had a flash light and followed him in.

The forest was nice. The path was stones and it was quiet except a few birds which would fly away soon and little animals like squirrels. It was a perfect area for a camp like this.

"I wish I could live in a cabin here," Usagi said with a smile. "I think it would be peaceful. Have a few kids, settle down, life would seem simple. Don't you think, Yugi?"

"Uh, yeah sure," Yugi said not really caring.

After an hour of walking, Yugi's legs were getting sore.

"Ditch now?" Aki whispered and the two others nodded. Suddenly, Usagi, Aki, and Hokoro ran away from Yugi, leaving him in the forest alone.

Yugi sighed, he figured this would happen. After all, he did set himself up it.

_What was I thinking? Coming with them to the forest was a dumb idea, this camp, everything! Now I have no idea where to go and everyone doesn't care about me except grandpa. I should have just stayed home._

Yugi walked over to a small stream and looked up, the stars were out, which made up for it. But he was still lost, did people care if he died? It was his first day and he would die?

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Yugi said to nobody looking at the stream as the water flowed over the rocks making a sound just like music.

"You won't die, little one," said a voice, scaring Yugi. Thank god! Someone came from him. He turned around, only, this person wasn't from the camp.

He had hair like Yugi, just like him except had some spikes here and there and red eyes. His skin was a bit darker too and he smiled at the young boy.

"Wh-who are you! Stay away!" Yugi yelled as tears welled up in his cheeks. "You're from the legends!" Yugi screamed for help, the older man put his hand over Yugi's mouth.

"I don't plan on hurting you," he whispered. Suddenly Yugi's eyes closed and the older man grew wings, they were crimson black and red veins. "I promise."

AN: Please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yay! I love the reviews. I didn't know what people were going to think of my story! Here is chapter 2.

Yugi screamed, he woke up in his bed. He looked outside, it was dawn. But how? How is that possible? He was just in the forest a couple minutes ago with the vampire from the legends and now he was in his blue pajamas in his bed in his cabin.

_What happened? Was it just a dream? But I don't remember brushing my teeth at all or anything. _Yugi thought as he looked at his two evil roommates. He got out of bed early and headed off to wash his face and get ready for the day.

He saw some campers up, some were walking down to the water and others were just realxing until breakfast time.

"Yugi!" yelled a voice, Yugi was scared to see who it was but to his surprise it was Ryo Bakura.

"Bakura!" Yugi said, happy to see someone who was actually nice at the camp for once and not someone who was actually mean. "Long time no see."

"I know! Where are you headed off to?" The white haired boy asked. "We need to catch up, we haven't seen each other since grade two."

"I was heading off to brush my teeth and get ready. I had the weirdest dream last night, it did seem too real," Yugi said as he rubbed the side of his head. "It's like puzzle pieces."

Ryo then thought of something. "Funny you mention that, I found this yesterday." Ryo opened up his blue backpack. "I found this near the forest last night, it's a puzzle."

Yugi took the puzzle and looked at it curiously. It was in the shape of a pyramid and it was old; he had recieved things like this from his grandpa but never actually put them together. The one he had at home apparently held some type of spirit in it. If the puzzle were to be completed, that person's body would then gain another soul.

"Weird," Yugi commented. "Do you mind if I hold onto the puzzle?"

"Uh..sure Yugi, no problem," Ryo said as he and Yugi then marched off talking.

Something from the tree looked at the two boys who were smiling, this things eyes were dark eyes; they were brown and ones that would scare people easily.

_Picking up that puzzle, bad choice little boy._

"I can't believe they did that to you, Yugi," Ryo said looking at the other young teen. "Some cabin mates. I'm here now though, so don't worry." The boys had grabbed breakfast a bit early, nothing special to eat- just oatmeal along with a various choices of drinks. Yugi had decided on orange juice while Ryo had picked apple juice.

"And the bad thing is I need to share the cabin with those two jerks for the next whole month. But you're with me now Bakura, at least I have a friend around me." Some more campers slowly came into the cateen for their breakfast, the canteen was becoming lively.

"Hey Yugi!" Aki said with a smile. "Sorry we got lost yesterday." Ryo frowned, these must have been the people who ditched Yugi in the forest last night. "We saw you got back to camp safe though, so, all is okay?"

The side of Yugi's mouth twitched. "Why would it be okay? You all lied to me, and ditched me in the forest!" Yugi freaked and clasped a hand over his mouth. He usually never screamed or got mad, a lot of campers looked at him and he ran off.

"Yugi!" Ryo yelled as he stood up and looked over his shoulder. "You are all so mean. How dare you stab my friend in the back." Ryo's fists clenced together. Ryo, like Yugi, didn't believe in violence but these three were horrible.

"Whatever, you little punk," Aki said as Ryo then ran off to look for Yugi. Aki smirked and started to eat breakfast.

Ryo ran down a dirt path, he saw Yugi sitting by the lake. He walked up behind Yugi, his heart broke when he saw him. His face had tears on them, and his face had become red.

"Don't worry about them Yugi, maybe you can switch to my cabin," Ryo said with a smile. "Then, they can't bother you anymore."

Yugi rubbed the last couple of his tears away. "Y-you think so?" he asked, his voice somewhat raspy.

"Of course, we can ask later tonight. My cabin actually planned on having a camp fire. Some cabins had them last night," Ryo explained. "It'll be fun, trust me."

"Okay, if it's okay right now though Bakura, I'm gunna take a walk around. I'll be at the camp fire tonight," Yugi promised as he got up. He was no longer hungry, he had cried so much that he was already tired.

He was sick and tired of his life sometimes. Sometimes he would wonder if there was really a meaning to his existance. Maybe he was not put on Earth for a reason? Should he just go ahead and die? Would anyone really care? Okay, Ryo would, Anzu, and his grandpa but besides that, nobody else? He was 16 and he had never been on a date or had a girlfriend. Every girl at his school found him short and too shy, they liked the more mature men.

Yugi sat down near a tree and cried a bit more, he knew he should beat himself up about this.

"Hey, are you okay?" said a voice, Yugi looked up seeing a blonde man with honey colored eyes. He had a blue coat on with blue pants.

"Yeah," Yugi lied to the stranger. "Wh-who are you?"

"Katsuya Jonouchi," the man said as he sat down beside Yugi. "And yours?"

"Yugi Mouto," Yugi said as he cleared up his tears.

"So, Yugi, why are you so sad? Why aren't you at the camp with any friends?"

Yugi found it sort of weird that this random man who appeared from who knows where asked him about that. "We-well you see my cabin mates are all rude, they bullied me which usually happens anyway."

"People can be cruel sometimes, trust me," Jonouchi explained to Yugi. "But seriously, don't let people push you around like that since you seem really cool. It may seem weird that we just met, but you seem like a really cool dude. Come to the forest anytime and we can hangout." Jonouchi suddenly vanished.

"The forest?!" Yugi said shocked. His mind was trying to wrap around what his new friend just said.

_Maybe tonight might not be too bad, but I promised Bakura...maybe he can come with me._

Yugi started to feel a bit better and walked back to the camp seeing Ryo waiting for him.

"Hey, do you want to head into the forest maybe tonight?" Yugi asked his friend.

"Why?" Ryo asked curiously as he looking at Yugi curiously.

Yugi whispered to Ryo what happened. "You think he might be a vampire?" Ryo asked lowly, "Yugi, if you tell people that they will think you've lost your marbles."

"I don't plan on telling anyone except for you," he explained. "So, do you wanna go? I know about the camp fire thing."

"It's fine, I can just say I was too tired to go," Ryo said as Yugi smiled. Ryo was happy that Yugi was smiling and wasn't sad like before.

The boys made a plan and skipped out on camp activites. They packed pants for when it got cold later because the camp was near a big and beautiful lake. They prepared little mini backpacks and everything.

Finally, dinner had arrived and the two headed in to the canteen. A lot of kids were eating and the two grabbed some warm soup just in case it got cold. They talked about random things and how school had been, nothing super important.

The sun had began to go down slowly and the boys headed off into the forest. Inside the forest were little animals making sounds like crows and some frogs. Besides for that, it was quiet and it seemed so creepy but nice.

"And you said someone saved you last night?" Ryo whispered as Yugi nodded. "But how? You told me earlier you woke up in bed in your pajamas and you don't remember changing."

"That's the odd thing," Yugi said as he rubbed his head. "It's all foggy. It felt so real but fake, I can't explain it. I remember the person or thing saying they wouldn't harm me."

"But I might," said a voice, as someone jumped down scaring the two boys to death. A man with hair scattered all around and scary eyes looked at them. He had fangs, "You two are as good as dinner for me. But I want one thing from you shorty, the puzzle! Now! It's important for me to own."

"It's his!" Ryo defended Yugi who had fear boiling in his body.

"Big words, hand it over," the creature jumped forward. Ryo got a long cut across his left arm and Yugi's left leg now had thirty long cuts. Suddenly, something grabbed the two younger boys. Yugi looked down, they were in the sky and Ryo had his eyes closed.

_When people tell someone to truly never look down, I now agree that whoever does it and has guts is amazing._ Yugi thought.

Besides that, he looked at the person who saved them. He looked just like him and had wings. Wait a minute...wings? Wasn't this person the one who saved him last night? It wasn't a dream then. Yugi closed his eyes to try to not look down, scared he would see something scary.

Yugi finally felt the creature land and heard a key open, Yugi guessed a house key or some key that led to who knows where. He opened his eye a little and saw what seemed to look like a tomb for a pharoph or something and fire lit down the hall. There was a funny smell, it smelt like iron..was it blood? Oh my god! It was blood.

_God, I need to cough..._Yugi thought as he looked at Ryo who was still asleep. Two minutes later, the person put them down on a soft bed. He walked out of the room and Yugi pretended as if he was just waking up then.

"Bakura," he whispered. "Wake up." Ryo suddenly jumped up but was in pain, he screamed. Yugi put his hand over his mouth.

"Where are we?" Ryo asked Yugi curiously as they looked around. "How far are we from the camp exactly?" Yugi shrugged and he was a bit scared.

A door then opened, Ryo's jaw dropped. This person looked just like Yugi except for 1) He was taller, 2) His eyes were crimson and not purple along with the different eye shape, 3) His hair spikes were different and 4) His skin color was a little darker.

"Wh-who are you?" Yugi asked curiously. "I remember you from last night. You took me back to camp, didn't you?" The person nodded simply.

"Of course, I couldn't let you sit out there for the entire night and get a cold," he explained, sitting on the bed. "What's your names?"

"Mine is Yugi," Yugi said. "This is Ryo Bakura." Yugi shook the man's hand and then Ryo did. "What's yours?"

"My name? It's Yami," he said with a smile, and Yugi then saw fangs. He was slightly scared, Yami then picked up on that.

"I'm not going to hurt you two," he explained simply. "Trust me."

"But, you're a vampire," Ryo stated easily. "Vampires kill people by sucking them dry like a child does with a juice box; then, they just get rid of the boy and keep moving on."

"So, I'm a juice box?" Yami asked curiously looking at the white haired boy.

"Well..that's all I could think of so, yeah," Ryo giggled a bit. "One question, why are we here Yami? I mean, it's better than being with the bullies at the camp and all."

"I saw Bakura hurting you both, going after that," he pointed at the puzzle. "You see, that puzzle is popular among vampires."

"But why?" Yugi asked curiously. Yami seemed nice enough, and somewhat good looking. He blushed and shook his head back and forth quickly.

"Because Bakura stole it," Yami stated as the boys listened. "It needs to be safe, somewhere locked up. I plan on getting it and locking it up with a friend of mine, his name is Jounouchi." Yami explained.

"Oh..." Ryo said. "Why are we in a bed too?"

"I was going to fix up your cuts and everything," Yami said. "Bakura left you with some good ones back there. He is known to be a fast vampire. I've beat him a couple times in fights over that puzzle. I am happy you found it, but he will try to get it back."

"We will protect it. So, how can you heal our cuts?" Yugi asked, slightly frowning.

"Easily," Yami as he bit his own hand, Yugi somewhat freaked out sat there, his face totally pale. Yami was the same quite a long time ago and laughed. He licked his hand and his blood was now purple. "I just made a healing spell."

He waved it over the boy's cuts and the skin repaired itself and the boy's jaws dropped once more making Yami laugh.

"Now, since you boys both seem tired, you can stay here tonight if you want," Yami offered. "I need to headout anyway."

"I need to head back to camp, is it far from here?" Ryo asked Yami. "The camp leader might be mad since I didn't do any of my chores today." Yami laughed and told him it was ten minutes from where he lived. "Yugi, are you coming?"

"I...I might stay here for a bit," Yugi said to his friend. "I'll see you soon though Bakura." Ryo gulped. As nice as Yami was, he was a bit scary. However, he did heal his cuts...so he couldn't be all too bad.

"You've appeared I see," said the voice from earlier. Ryo's eyes went wide and then the world went dark.

Yami and Yugi in the same way was a bit quiet. "So, it's really fine for me to be here?" Yugi asked as he played with the blankets. "You won't hurt me or anything? Like kill me or act like a juice box?"

Yami laughed and sat on the bed with Yugi. "I promise, I won't; I told you last night that I don't plan on hurting you at all." Yugi smiled and Yami did the same. It was like looking at a mirror.

"Thank you for saving us by the way," Yugi spoke up. "We probably would have died by now."

"No problem," the vampire said as he planted a kiss on Yugi's cheek. "I have to go out for a bit, will you be okay by yourself?" Yugi nodded as the door closed and as he put his head on the pillow.

_A vampire just kissed me. Oh god..._ Yugi rubbed his cheek and looked at the door.

AN: Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm happy people like this story :) Time to keep going! ^^

Yugi sat on the bed, touching his cheek and feeling the blush. It had gotten so quiet, he fell back onto the bed.

"That..." he stuttered. His mind still processing it, the vampire had gone from what Yugi knew.

Yugi was now questioning every single thing in his life. He never ever had a girlfriend less alone a boyfriend or anything. He didn't know anything about Yami at all, Yugi was tempated and got off the bed and headed towards the door.

The boy walked down the hall and saw several rooms, he hadn't seen them before; he had probably been too tired to pay attention. He opened one door, showing a huge library.

_This library can't be for just one person..._Yugi thought to himself. He walked in and looked at all the books. He saw books ranging from horror to romance, he opened a book and made himself comfortable.

The book looked pretty old, it was about a young boy who lived in a castle all alone and no friends. He was rich and everything but had no care for the money at all and one day, decided on giving it away. He was kicked off the throne and it was given away to his younger brother.

"Sad," Yugi said. "It's good the other boy would be nice enough to help though." There was a sudden creek at the door, Yugi looked and saw Yami who had something on his face. Yugi could only have guessed what it was but he thought it was better just to keep his mouth shut.

"What's sad?" Yami asked looking over at the book, totally confused.

Yugi shut the book. "No, not at all. So...uhm..that puzzle..where do you wanna put it?" Yugi had grown curious about the puzzle and what else it was for. He didn't know if Yami would mention anything else or not.

"It's sort of secret. Vampires can't tell humans, it's against our policy. Once you have become a vampire there are several rules you need to follow. We can see humans, but only to a limited number. We have a chosing program every 1,000 years."

"Exactly how old are you?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Do you really want to know?" Yami asked as he sat down finally with the younger boy.

"Sort of..." Yugi continued, blushing for some odd reason.

"I am 3,000 years old. I use to be pharaoh, the world has changed so much. I have seen it all Yugi. That puzzle that Bakura also wants is precious to my family, and if he gets his hands on it, the whole vampire world is at stake." Yami's sounded so sad and Yugi felt bad that he couldn't help him. "I wasn't a good pharaoh though."

"I haven't known you too long Yami, but you seem like a good person," Yugi commented as Yami smiled. "To be honest, before I came to this camp, I never thought vampires were real."

Yami laughed. "It does make sense though, we never come out to see humans. That is how this legend came to be. I was the first vampire to come here before this camp then Bakura came. The hard thing is, he has a clan to back him up; he will take any human he can see. I am happy that you and your friend were safe."

"Where is his clan though?" Yugi asked curiously.

"I don't know. Usually, Jounouchi will come and help me track him down. Despite being a vampire, he has vampire hunters. One famous one who has tried to get me is Seto Kaiba; he was turned into a half vampire but hates them at the same time. It is really ironic if you think about it," Yami explained, looking at the young boy.

"Have you ever come close to it?" Yugi kept asking. He was really curious about the supernatural.

"When we get close, he moves around again," Yami told him.

"I might be able to help once in awhile," Yugi said rubbing the back of his neck. Yami looked at him. 

"You'd help me?" Yami asked pointing to him.

"While I'm at camp, of course," Yugi said as Yami smiled, he came up and hugged him. Yugi blushed deeply.

"You know, I've been alone for quite a long time," Yami said with a smile. "I can't thank you enough. However, it is getting late; I should probably get you back to camp." Yugi checked his watch, it was already 9:00 p.m.

Yugi nodded while Yami lead him out his home and Yugi watched then in amazement as his look alike grew wings. Okay, he knew that was not a dream last night at all now. Yugi blushed as Yami picked him up, the sky was beautiful.

"But you're not afraid of me or anything, right?" Yami asked as Yugi looked the vampire

"No, not at all. You seem harmless enough," Yugi said with a tiny laugh as the boy was soon dropped off by the vampire at the entrence of the forest.

"Remember Yugi, you can come see me anytime," Yami told the young boy as he nodded and he flew up in the air. "You could come everyday if you want to, I'm not forcing you of course."

"I'd love to come," Yugi said another blush on his face. Thank god it was dark, but since Yami was a vampire he could probably see it.

"Your blush is there. I've seen it a couple times Yugi," Yami said as the blush grew hotter and hotter. "I can see your blush Yugi, trust me."

"How exactly?" the tri colored haired boy asked the vampire.

"I have hightended eye sight of course, I can see things better than a human," Yami explained and he looked around the camp, seeing a flashlight coming. "Yugi, I need to go; someone's coming, come over tomorrow if you want okay?"

Yugi nodded as Yami headed off and a person from the camp came around the corner.

"Yugi, where have you been? The camp has been worried sick about you," said a voice Yugi didn't recongize.

"I'm sorry sir, I had just taken a small walk and got lost. I walked around the place for hours," he lied. He couldn't tell the truth of what had happended to him and Ryou earlier, like anyone would believe him.

"Just don't scare us again," he replied as he took Yugi back to the camp. "One other question, have you seen Mr. Bakura at all? We don't see him anywhere."

_Bakura hasn't come back yet?_ Yugi thought.

"No sir, why, what happened?" Yuri asked, playing stupid.

"He hasn't been in his cabin all day according to his roommates." Yugi had a bad feeling sudden flowing through him; he felt as if his body was turning cold. He had to find Ryo and soon.

"I'll keep and eye out for him, sir," Yugi replied.

"Okay, good. Now hurry, get to bed," the consuller told Yugi who nodded.

Yugi had no interest in going to bed; did Bakura go missing? What if he got hurt and was left in the forest? This was not good. Getting back to Yami's would be a bad idea since it was lights out time. Yugi had no other option except going to bed.

The boy got ready for bed and went back to his cabin, trying not to wake the others. He then tucked the covers over himself as his mind went over the previous events from the whole day.

_Getting ready, met 2 vampires...and one who kissed me. Yami is handsome and nice_-

Yugi's thought stopped there and he shook his head back and forth. Yami was a vampire, a blood sucking vampire who needed human blood to live. But, he didn't seem that way; he had healed his cuts. All the stories that people learned must have been totally wrong then.

Yugi slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke up to the sounds of birds singing and he saw his roommates were asleep; he snuck out and got ready for the day. When it was later in the day, a bunch of the campers gathered in a group.

"Listen, if anyone sees Ryo Bakura, please tell us," one of the other conselluars said. "We are concered at the moment. We will be carrying out normal activites like everyday but we need anyone to keep their eyes out for him.

_Bakura, where are you? _ Yugi thought._ I'll need to head into the forest a bit earlier tonight._

Yugi walked around the camp today, went in one of the canoes and relax in the middle of the water at one point after lunch. "Maybe Yami knows what's going on." Yugi soon headed to shore as the night approached.

"Hey geek, where have you been going off to so much?" asked a voice, it was Aki.

Yugi frowned. "Does it matter? I've been having me time." Aki raised an eyebrow.

"What? Have you become a vampire hunter or something? All those stories, they're fake. No vampire lives in those woods. You could look for ages and would never find anything." Yugi said nothing and just passed by Aki.

"You really are a loser, you know that Yugi?" Aki said as he pushed Yugi into the water for not replying to him. "I was only sent to get you to come dinner."

"Sorry, but I'm not hungry," Yugi lied. He rather eat at Yami's, the food would probably taste better but he didn't know if Yami had human food.

"Whatever, your loss," Aki said as he walked away and Yugi went and changed into dry clothes and headed off to see Yami.

He went into the forest, the sun had slowly gone down went he felt something stand behind him; turning around, he saw Yami, thank god it wasn't Bakura.

"Hey Yugi," Yami said as Yugi smiled. Yami frowned, "You look soaked, what happened?"

"I was pushed into the water," Yugi explained walking with Yami.

Whenever Yugi was with Yami, things felt a lot nicer. He felt more relaxed and a lot happier. The two got to Yami's place and Yugi went into what her guessed what was Yami's kitchen.

In the kitchen, there were blood packs making Yugi tremble a bit. Yugi didn't want to know where they came from. Yami put something in front of Yugi, it was an apple.

"Guessing you're hungry, little one?" Yami asked as he sat down drinking from a blood pack. Yugi tried not to act like he was grossed out.

"Yeah, the food at the camp isn't the best. Also, I think Bakura took the Bakura from my camp away," Yugi told Yami who's eyes went wide. "Apparently, he has been missing for almost a day now."

"That isn't good," Yami said bluntly. "Hey may make your friend a vampire." Yugi's eyes went wide, he knew Ryo would never want something like that. "It's just a guess Yugi, just a guess."

"What do we do Yami?" Yugi asked as he grabbed Yami's shoulders, slightly scared of what could be happening right at that very moment. Yami put the blood packet to the side.

"I will search for him tonight, I want you to stay here tonight," Yami told Yugi who once again, blushed. To be honest, Yami thought Yugi was like a kid. He was kind, a good person, and very understanding. "We will get him back safe and sound."

"Thank you, Yami," Yugi said as he clutched onto Yami's clothing. Tears began to fall from Yugi's eyes leaving the older vampire a bit confused.

"Why are you crying?" Yami asked curiously as Yugi looked up at him. He took his hands, and rubbed the tears away.

"It's just, I've felt alone for so long. My friend, Anzu, lives far away now because she had to move and Bakura is my only other friend. I hardly see him too because he lives a little far away. I only live with my grandpa and I am picked on all the time," Yugi said as Yami looked down at him.

"I'm the same, little one," Yami whispered into his ear, sending a shiver down Yugi's spine. "I've been alone too. It feels like that, but I don't feel alone now. You have offered to help me and stayed here; you have even promised to visit me. I have see many humans come to the forest over the years and they are all scared; not every vampire is evil, some of us just want love too and just to be understood." (AN: While typing this, I actually almost cried).

Yugi's heart broke a bit. "I didn't know that..." Yugi went off, not knowing how to continue.

"Yes Yugi, it can become very lonely. Life as a vampire does have advantages but you can lose everything you had then you don't know where to go." Yami was now crying and Yugi cleared them.

"Don't cry," Yugi said to Yami. "Your cheeks will become red and puffy."

"Yugi, close your eyes," Yami whispered as Yugi was told to do so. Yugi did and felt a kiss on the lips again; Yami did it again. It felt different, Yugi could feel Yami's fangs which were somewhat sharp.

It was silent then for a moment.

Yugi returned a kiss to Yami.

_I think I'm in love with a vampire _Yugi thought.

Yami got close to Yugi's neck, trying to bite it. "Thank you, Yugi. I want you to visit me more and more."

"I will, Yami," Yugi said as Yami backed up to look at him. "Pinky swear."

Yami laughed. He hadn't been this happy in such a long time. "Pinky swear."

The two both smiled at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Someone pointed out the relationship for Yami and Yugi is moving fast so I have made a decision on how it will go direction wise :) enjoy!

"Let me go!" Ryo demanded, trying to struggle. "I need to go back to the camp."

"Huh, like I care," Bakura said, still dragging Ryo along the forest ground. "You will join some of the other campers and be my servent forever; in order to do so, I'll make you a vampire. I bet a young boy like you keeps himself in shape, eats well everyday and that makes sweet blood." Bakura laughed, scaring Ryo.

Finally, they came to castle, a really big one. Bakura opened the door, the halls were decorated with candles and had sand dusted all over the place. Ryo thought it looked like a tomb.

"Here we are," Bakura said as he opened a door to a room, it was a dugeon. Ryo was trapped, Bakura took him and put him in chains; Ryo screamed to the top of his lungs. "No use, little boy, screaming is not good. Nobody would hear you anyway."

"Let me go, please," Ryo cried, tears finally leaving their resting spot. "I need to go-" Bakura slapped him across the face.

"I told you, you aren't going anywhere," Bakura yelled, "Now, tell me where is the puzzle?"

"What puzzle?" Ryo replied playing dumb, he struggled to try to get out.

"You know the one I'm talking about, don't play dumb with me," Bakura said, slapping Ryo on the face again.

Blood was pouring from Ryo's face, he knew some bruises were going to develop soon. Blood was coming from his lips and he was scared as Bakura licked his lips. Fear began to grow in Bakura.

"You could have it for all I know," Bakura said as he picked up Ryo's backpack, throwing it against the wall. Things like a book camp out, duel monsters cards but nothing like a puzzle.

"What makes the puzzle so special for you anyways?" Ryo spoke up as Bakura looked over his shoulder.

"I can be vampire ruler then and all vampires shall be my followers. That includes Yami, the biggest vampire idiot on the planet. I mean, who made such a dumb thing; for someone to actually put their soul in there is funny."

"You are the lowest thing I've ever seen in my life," Ryo said looking at the 3,000 year old vampire. Bakura slapped him again, Ryo wish he could get to Yugi somehow.

"I have to ask you more questions later. It seems like me just slapping you will do no good; until then," Bakura said clearing his throat, "Mai and Marik, come here."

A blonde girl walked forward in a robe, she stood then in front of Ryo; the young boy could see her fangs as he gulped. Meanwhile, a man with sandy blonde hair stood in front of him. He had golden earrings.

"Make sure he doesn't escape," Bakura said with a laugh. Bakura walked forward, touched Ryo's cheek and whispered, "I will be back, Ryo." Bakura left and Ryo shifted in the chains and looked down at the two.

"You will be next," Mai said with a giggle looking at the poor boy.

"Next what?" Ryo asked curiously.

"Meal and you will be one of us," Mai said smiling, "we can all rule the world together once our master gets his hands on that puzzle. It holds power beyond what anyone can know. If we got that idiot Yami too, that would be a bonus. He is the only person to know its true power, after we get the information too, we can kill him. The vampire world and the human world might even be ours."

"Bakura is just using you," Ryo said shouting at her as she kicked Ryo and slapped him across his face. "He'll kill you after getting the puzzle."

"You don't know one thing about Bakura," Marik said, "now shut up; we did not come here for chit chat."

_Yugi, I don't want to die! Help me!_ Ryo thought as tears were slowly coming to his face.

Back at the camp...

"Ryo and Yugi have gone missing," Aki said with a laugh. "Well, the legends turned out to be true, right Usagi?"

Usagi stood at his side. She felt bad what she had done to Yugi and planned on finding him to apologize. "You know Aki, you are a big jerk! I realized over the last couple days of what we did to Yugi was wrong and now I feel bad. But you sir, will never feel that."

Aki spit in her face. "Whatever, you were getting boring anyway." Aki walked away from the tree the two had been standing at.

"I've been so mean!" Usagi cried and hit the tree. "Yugi and I could've been friends."

"You know Yugi?" a boy said as Usagi looked up, suddenly Usagi thought _hot._

"Yeah, he's one of the campers," Usagi explained to the boy.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess then. Wanna come to my house in the forest there?"

"Uh, there are legends. You've never heard about them?" Usagi replied.

"I've heard about that, don't worry. But come on, you can relax with me, come on."

"I need to stay here though..." Usagi said looking at the man.

"You can come back later though, I promise; just for an hour or two," the man replied as he took Usagi's hand and the two headed towards the forest.

In the forest...

"She is totally a bitch," Hokoro told Aki who nodded as it was becoming darker.

"I know right, she's a total backstabber," Hokoro said looking out at the lake while talking. Aki had told Hokoro the whole story, not like they cared for her anymore.

"You two boys sound so nice," said a voice, scaring them bother. A man suddenly came at them, grabbing them, he had long finger nails.

"Dude, be careful where you point those things! We aren't looking for trouble," Hokoro said, suddenly scared as the man's eyes turned red.

"I think you were, but I think I can make your lives worth living," he replied smiling, there were fangs.

"Vampires exist!" Aki yelled, scared like crazy and ran out.

There was a little laugh then behind the guy, it was Yugi. Yami gave them a true scare.

Yugi explained his situation about the bullies and thought a little lesson would be nice. Yami picked Yugi up. Yugi would admit, Yami having long nails was kind of cool but somewhat creepy and the red glowing eyes sent shivers up his spine.

"Is that better, little one?" Yami asked as Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Hopefully they'll leave me alone. I rather be with you though, Yami," Yugi said as Yami blushed. Yugi was most lovely person he'd ever met; he was nice, caring, and helpful. Mostly to help someone that was a vampire.

"Thanks Yugi," Yami said as Yugi just smiled more. "I'm guessing you need to go back to the camp." Yugi shook his head saying, 'no.' "But why not?"

"I want to help you make a plan, Yami," Yugi told him. "Remember?" Yami smiled, it was getting late though. It was about 10:30 pm and Yugi yawned.

"How about you come back to my place, sleep for two or three hours wake up then help?" Yami suggested as Yugi nodded. Yami picked up bridal style and carried him back to his house; Yugi had fell asleep in his arms.

Yami walked into and put him onto the bed, drool was escaping from Yugi's mouth and Yami smirked.

_How cute_ the vampire thought, pulling the blankets up to Yugi's chin.

The younger boy shifted and grabbed onto a pillow, mumbling something about cards and Yami left, closing the door.

"Sleep tight, little one," Yami said as he closed the door and sighed.

He started to grow fond of the little one, opening up to people had never been a strong point for Yami. He was surprised how easy it had been, Yugi was so nice so he couldn't understand why people were so mean. Yugi had opened up about so many things too.

One problem existed though.

Yugi would be leaving soon. Yami wanted Yugi to stay with him, but Yugi couldn't give up everything he had to stay here; He knew that he would live forever but Yugi would die too. Making Yugi a vampire would solve it all, but he would want Yugi's permission.

"He can bring it up when he comfortable with it," Yami muttered to himself looking at the door but he still smiled. "I...I..love you little one."

AN: Review


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Don't kill me! I've been busy recently and haven't been able to update :(

Bakura sat at a long table, drinking blood like no tomorrow. He looked around his throne, seeing that he was starting to run out of bottles.

"Find me more humans! I need more blood. The red flavor will keep going and destroy Yami; damn too good for his own nature, I will claim that puzzle if it kills me. Honda, get out here, now!" Bakura yelled as the vampire stepped out.

"Yes sir?" he bowed to Bakura as the other vampire enjoyed hearing 'sir.'

"Go bring me some humans from that camp, it's hunting season again," Bakura explained. "I think four or five will be good; young teens means yummy blood for me." Honda nodded and headed off.

-With Ryo-

Ryo had been in the room for who knows how long, he didn't know anymore. All he knew is he was hungry, the girl and boy who had been sent to look after him wouldn't leave and he really felt like he was going to die.

_I know it is useless to struggle; god, I'm going to die here!_

"Ready to tell me the secret boy?" said a scary voice, making Ryo scared. It was Bakura.

"Let me go!" Ryo yelled at Bakura.

"You dare yell at me?!" Bakura said, his eyes went wide and he slapped Ryo's face so hard it began bleeding. "Nobody yells at me, learn your lesson. Now, where is the puzzle?"

"I don't know," Ryo replied simply.

Suddenly, the door opened as a man smiled, it was Usagi from the camp. "Where am I?" she asked curiously and looked up. "Ryo? Oh my god!" She tried to get up but Bakura held her down.

"You look tasty," Bakura said as he slowly bit down into her neck and Ryo's eyes went wide. Screaming went through the whole building.

-Yami and Yugi-

Yami sat at the table in the kitchen as he thought what he and Yugi could do. Yugi was willing to help him, he thought of the typical human being scared of them. Yet, Yugi didn't mind same as his little friend.

_I don't want him to leave _Yami thought as tears came down from his eyes.

-Bedroom-

Yugi's eyes opened, he woke up early; he was still a little tired but not much as earlier. He thought he heard crying.

_Is Yami...crying?_ He thought to himself as he pulled back the blankets and opened the door. He walked down the hall and covered his mouth where it smelt like blood. He assumed Yami collected blood packets, it smelt like iron.

_Vampire or not, Yami is Yami and I like being around him_ Yugi thought to himself and nodded. He kept moving forward and looked around the corner. A little light was on and Yugi saw the vampire's face was just a bit red.

"Y-Yami.." Yugi said as he inched forwards. "Wha-what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Yami lied and Yugi frowned. "Wh-what?"

"Yami, your face is red so you've been crying," Yugi said. "Plus, you aren't the way you always are-happy."

"I don't remember the last time someone who called me happy," Yami said with a small chuckle. "You truly think I am happy all the time?"

Yugi giggled and looked up at him. "When I'm with you, yes. With others, I have no idea." Yugi's giggle always had an effect on Yami but the vampire shook his head. "But can you tell me why you were crying?"

"I just don't want you to leave me," Yami said looking at the younger boy who looked confused.

"Yami," Yugi said grabbing onto cold skin. "I am not going anywhere." Yugi hugged Yami making the vampire smile.

"I mean though...at one point you will need to return home, right?" Yami asked as Yugi nodded. "Then I'll be alone again." Yugi kiss Yami on the lips. "Yu-Yugi."

"Don't worry, Yami," Yugi said with a big smile. "Please, I don't like it when you're sad."

Yami's frown turned into a tiny smile. "Now, what do you say we get started working on a place for the puzzle?" Yugi said, sticking a thumb up.

"Sure, just Yugi...I love you."

"I love you too Yami. We will get rid of Bakura, and find out where the other Bakura is."

Review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I am going to be really busy the next bit because here in Canada school ends next month (yay).

"Got a girl, just as you ordered sir lord Bakura," Honda said, bringing in another girl with brown hair and blue eyes; she was from the camp too and she saw Ryo.

"Listen," she said looking up at Honda on the verge of tears. "I will give you people money, my family has a lot of money so-" Bakura slapped her on the face.

"Money, I don't care about it," he said as he looked at the young girl, grabbing her face. "What is your name, sweety?" She gulped and Ryo had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Makimi," she said as she suddenly felt fangs go into her neck. Bakura's fangs went deeper and deeper. The girl who had just been crying was now dead and surrounded by a pool of blood.

"She will be part of the army," Bakura said looking at Ryo. Bakura walked up and touched Ryo's face softly. "Don't you want to join us, we can get the puzzle together- all you need to tell me is where it is."

"Screw you," Ryo said, kicking Bakura away from him. "You know, you are really pissing me off." Bakura opened his fangs near Ryo's neck but then the door opened.

"This doesn't end here, you will join us later," Bakura whispered in his ear as he left the room watching as Bakura dragged the two girls' bodies away with him; the room was going to be blood stained before he knew it.

Bakura sat a table, drinking blood still from Makimi's neck; he had hooked a straw up to it. "So, what did you call me for?"

"You'd you like me to go and find out more about the puzzle and what Yami plans on doing?" the man wore a cloak, the old thing that was visible were his eyes.

"Sure, Yami wouldn't hell trust others besides those he's known forever," Bakura said as he drank more and looking at the girl and then putting her to the side of the room. "Bring back information on it."

-Yugi and Yami-

"So, the puzzle," Yami said, "It needs to be hid somewhere safe. I would like to keep it away from Bakura forever; being vampires though doesn't help." Yugi giggled, nodding as Yami smiled at him.

"You said before that you wanted to lock it up with your friend, right?" Yami nodded looking at Yugi.

"It's something only a vampire can do with another vampire," Yami said with a sigh. He got up and poured some blood in a glass, making Yugi's stomach going woozy; Yami looked over and smiled. "Sorry, but I'm thirsty."

"Question quick, what happens when you turn into a vampire? Like the process and stuff," Yugi asked curiously. He had always wanted to know if it was quick, slow, painful or just all three put together.

"Well," Yami put his finger to his chin after taking another sip. "You are asleep for at least two days, your heart slowly stops making your heart rate disappear and your blood no longer pumps through your body. You feel little fangs grow in before waking up and your body aches all over like pins and needles are being shoved in it and a burning feeling."

Yugi shivered. "Ouch, I don't think I could bear it," Yugi said as he looked back at Yami who finished his drink and set the cup back down.

"Who knows, maybe you could, maybe you couldn't," Yami said snuggling closer to Yugi. "Do-do you want to be a vampire Yugi?" Yami made Yugi blush a good bit.

"Uh..." was all that came out of Yugi's mouth. "I...still have my grandpa...and..."

Yami put his arms around Yugi's waist making the boy blush harder. "If you ever change your mind, tell me." Yami could actually feel the young boy's blush, making him giggle. "Now, you asked why it needs to be two vampires?"

"U-uh yeah," Yugi said looking at Yami.

"It's called The Seal of Memories," Yami said as Yugi looked at him. "Once it is sealed away, everyone, except the two who sealed it away will not remember anything about it."

"Who invented the puzzle?" Yugi asked Yami curiously.

"Well, Yugi before I was a vampire," Yami cleared his throat. "As I told you, I was a pharoph. I would often spend time with my father. He created many things to keep our country safe from evil and one was the puzzle, he gave it to me.

_Flash back from 3,000 years ago_

_"Yami," Yami's father said as he looked up. "It is your sixteenth birthday today, you accept and will keep the puzzle until you die."_

_"I understand," Yami said, putting it around his neck. "I promise you father."_

_A month after Yami's birthday, Yami walked around the castle, seeing the village- everyone was happy. Of course, Yami's kingdom had seen a course of problems before but nothing serious._

_Until that day, there was someone evil- Bakura._

_Bakura had claimed the lives of 1,000 people by the time he arrived at Yami's kingdom._

_"Phraoph Yami," Bakura said, "You seem mighty enough to show your face; you always hide in the kingdom, only to come out once in awhile. You know, I heard it was your birthday last month and I came to give you a gift."_

_Before Yami could call his guards, he felt a pain in his neck. "This puzzle now, is mine." Bakura said as Yami fell to the ground and many people took care of him, only to be bitten._

_End of 3,000 flash back_

"Th-that sounds horrible," Yugi said as he hugged Yami. "We need to get rid of Bakura, now! Can you seal away a vampire too?!"

"It's possible, my library may have something on it," Yami said, tapping his chin once again.

"Good idea!" Yugi said with a smile looking at Yami. "We could go look now Yami, we can seal Bakura off along with the puzzle. I know it was important and all but-"

"I know," Yami countinued. "Sealing off Bakura and the puzzle is more important. You know...Yugi...once this ends, you won't remember the puzzle nor that you helped me." Yami rubbed his arm.

"But we will still love each other, right?" Yugi asked.

"Well, the hard thing is that you said you'd help me with the puzzle and thanks to the puzzle, we've grown closer," Yami told him. "After though, you may not love me anymore. You could possibly either be my friend or see me a threat."

Yugi's eyes widened and he grabbed onto Yami's shirt. "No, no, no! I don't want that Yami, no!" Yugi cried, making Yami's shirt wet.

"Yugi, relax," Yami told him as tears starting to sting Yugi's cheeks. "I will find away so you won't forget." Yami held Yugi's hands hardly, not letting the younger boy speak. "Love, no matter what kind of differences there are overcome everything. I am going to overcome the puzzle and it's seal so you remember. I want you to remember Yugi."

"I want to remember you," Yugi said as his tears began to clear up. "I-I can't imagine a day now without you- my life is interesting now. I never knew where I belonged in the world, and now I do. I never want to forget about you."

Yami hugged the younger boy. "You will be okay Yugi, relax." After 10 minutes, Yugi took a deep breath. "Now, how about we head down to the library- we can find Bakura before he gets his hands on the puzzle and find your friend. I had called Jounouchi to come over tomorrow to help us."

"Okay," Yugi said, as he grabbed Yami's hand.

After spending who knows how long in the library, Yami only found out some information on what to do. They needed to find a spot in the forest called Doomed Point, Yugi knew he had heard it before but couldn't remember where.

"We can ask Jounouchi tomorrow," Yami told Yugi. "I'm going to do more research while you go and relax, I can tell you're tired." Not wanting to fight, Yugi went back to the room where Yami first kissed him. Yugi slipped under the covers.

_I don't want to forget about Yami...he's too special to me. Maybe I could become a vampire and be with him; it would be nice- be together with Yami forever, no dealing with Bakura, and the puzzle being sealed away. _

"Maybe a vampire," Yugi muttered as he feel asleep. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the room, showing Yami who had used his invisable skills to listen to the little one. He rubbed Yugi's face.

"If that's what you truly want," Yami opened his mouth near Yugi's neck but closed his mouth. "No, I'd ask Yugi when he's awake." Yami stood up and pulled the covers up to Yugi's face. "I love you Yugi, never forget that." Yami left and shut the room door.

AN: Tada! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I am happy people are loving the story :) thanks for the favs and everything.

The next morning when Yugi was sleeping, Jounouchi arrived and sat with Yami in the kitchen.

"So, you picked up a human boyfriend?" Jounouchi asked as he took a drink some blood. "Cute, is he thinking of...you know..."

Yami sighed, not making eye contact. "I explained the situation to him and he was upset; I could hear him talking in his sleep about it. "I want to ask him about it because I don't want him to forget."

~~~~In the room~~~~

Yugi woke up to the sounds of birds singing. He heard another voice out in the hall and walked out, he saw the boy from before- Jounouchi.

"Hey, it's Yugi, right?" He asked as Yugi nodded. "Yami was just telling me all about you." Yugi and Yami blushed as Jounouchi just laughed. "Anyway, now about the puzzle."

Yami poured more blood in a glass, making Yugi shiver to think how in the hell it tasted good. "Yugi said we could seal Bakura into the puzzle, break it, and hide it forever," Yami explained putting the glass back down. "Problem is, Bakura has probably gathered almost the entire camp and turned them."

"Oh shit! You know many people probably got hurt- I know some of them would have got away! I need to go check! Yami, please, come with me before the sun rises."

Yami checked his watch, it was only 5:00 am and the sun wouldn't rise for another 2 hours.

"Okay, come on Jounouchi," Yami said as Jounouchi came out of the door and Yami closing it.

The boy got to the camp quick thanks to the vampire speed, Yugi looked around when they arrived- nobody was there- not a single soul. He saw blood on the ground and gulped as Yami smelt the blood.

"It's been here for a couple days," Yami said, "I say we look around." Yugi and Jounouchi agreed with Yami as they walked around.

The boys went to Yugi's cabin, only to find a miss phone call on his phone; he picked it up and hearing the end- the voice mail we scary.

_Your grandpa had a heart attack today my boy. I am sorry, he passed quickly, the funeral will be held in a week._

Tears streamed down Yugi's cheeks as Yami and Jounouchi felt bad for the boy. Yami had him, his hair getting wet, Yugi was starting to squeeze Yami hard and his finger nails digging into his back.

"He's dead!" Yugi said, more tears leaving his eyes. "My grandpa is dead. The funeral ended, I never got to say my goodbyes! I am a horrible grandson!" Yugi yelled as his breathing changed.

"You are not horrible Yugi, it's my fault you stayed with me-" Yugi then shook his head. "Huh?"

"I need love right now, Yami, if I didn't have you I'd been alone," Yugi said, "I. need. you."

Yami hugged Yugi tighter as Jounouchi made a coughing sound. "We could find something that might help us into defeating Bakura," he said.

"It's a simple camp here," Yugi said frowning as Yami shook his finger back and forth.

"Not totally Yugi, come with us," Yami said, "Then we'll need to go back."

The boys didn't know they were being followed by a figure who peered at them; he could read lips easily. He sped back off into hiding from the normal light which was coming.

Yami, Yugi, and Jounouchi went to open a door that was underground, they walked down some old stairs. Yugi looked at the old brick walls; there was a lot of stuff in the room once they arrived below.

"Wow," he said, amazed as Yami and Jounouchi chuckled. "This is amazing."

"It is," Yami agreed with tri colored haired boy. Yami looked on a shelf which had a ring, "Jounouchi, take this." Jounouchi caught it.

"What is it?" Yugi asked curiously as Yami searched for more stuff.

The ring was gold and had a green center with weird markings. It looked pretty old and it looked to be worth a lot.

"It protects people from getting hurt," Yami explained as he looked through more stuff. "Yugi, I don't want you involved in the battle, I want you to take it." Yami slipped it onto Yugi's finger as Yugi blushed.

"Thanks," he said as he looked at the ring closer.

"No problem," Yami said as he and Jounouchi looked through more stuff.

"Damn, we need to go back or else the sun will turn us to dust," Jounouchi said, looking through a window- he picked up Yugi and they all ran back. The air passed through Yugi's hair, this kind of running first had scared him but he was starting to enjoy it.

~~~~Ryo~~~

"Just tell me finally boy," Bakura said, almost strangling Ryo. "Where. Is. The. Puzzle?" he asked again in a harsh tone as Ryo struggled.

"I don't know!" he yelled at Bakura who was getting pissed.

"Okay, you won't tell me then this will be your fate forever!" Bakura yelled as his bit down into Ryo's neck.

_No...no!_

Soon, Ryo dropped to the ground and Bakura laughed, his laugh creating an echo sound.

"An army of 300 against those three," Bakura laughed as he looked at Ryo, kicking him. "You made number 300, buddy!"

~~~~Yami, Yugi, Jounouchi~~~~

The boys looked in Yami's library again, Yugi had picked out a book on old artifacts.

"Yami, I found it! I found the way to seal Bakura!" He said happily, the boys rushed over.

It was an old spell that said if three vampires put their power together, sealing the one who caused trouble would be sealed into the puzzle.

"Thank you Yugi," Yami said with a smile as he kissed him and Jounouchi smiled.

"I love you too Yami," Yugi said with a smile on his face.

Suddenly, there was a huge bang on the library doors to reveal a certain vampire. Yugi recongized that some of them were the campers. "Oh lord," Yugi said as hid behind Yami.

"Stay behind me Yugi," he whispered as he then turned back to face Bakura. "Get the hell out of my house Bakura!" Yami grew his wings, protecting Yugi. Yami's nails became long and his turned a deep red. "I can't let you lay a finger on Yugi or that puzzle. You're pissing me off."

Yugi looked at Jounouchi who looked liked Yami.

Jounouchi had blue wings with black vains making the young boy shiver.

"I am not leaving," Bakura said simply, he then looked at Yugi. "Your little friend is turned."

His friend had become a vampire! Oh no, no, no!

"You ass," Jounouchi jumped forward, his long nails cutting Bakura's face and blood dripping down. Some of campers, who were now vampires, jumped at Jounouchi as Bakura pushed the blonde.

Yami kicked some of the vampires away and pushing them against the wall. Being so weak, they couldn't fight much and left.

"You are going to regret for kicking me," Bakura said with an evil laugh that hurt Yugi's ears. Bakura ran over to Yugi, grabbing him. "What happened if I did this I wonder."

Bakura took his longer finger nails, dragging them down Yugi's stomach as Yami's fangs appeared as Bakura kept going. Yami went and jumped on Bakura, biting him.

"I am going to leave you for today, let you deal with the death of a loved one," Bakura laughed as he left with his vampire crew.

Jounouchi and Yami saw Yugi's bleeding; there were scars on his face and open wounds now from being attacked. Yugi was dying- he had two choices,

"Y-Ya-mi," Yugi whispered, taking Yami's hand slowly. "D-d-do i-it pl-e-a-se." Yami had tears streaming down his face as Yami opened his mouth, biting into Yugi's neck; he tasted the young boys blood and gave the boy a new life.

AN: Please review :D


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I have been really busy lately, sorry for not updating.

Yugi felt heat through his body, he felt like screaming at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, the heat stopped and turned cold; Yugi felt it go up his entire body like he was in ice cold water. He felt pain in his mouth, he bit his lip; his hearing increased- he could hear Yami's voice along with Jounouchi's but couldn't make out the words.

He felt his heart stop like it no longer belonged to him, it was no use to him anymore.

He knew what happened, he was a vampire.

Yugi's eyes shot open, he was a bit tired and saw Yami and Jounouchi.

"He's awake, thank god!" Yami said, tears falling down his face.

Yugi looked around, "Where are Bakura and the others." Yugi's eyes grew larger, "and Ryo! He's part of Bakura's army now!" Suddenly, Yugi felt a painful sharp like feeling through his stomach.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked, looking at the new little vampire.

"Need...blood..." he mumbled. Yami remembered this, he needed blood right after he was turned too.

Yami looked over at Yugi, "Yugi, suck my blood." Yugi didn't hesistate and sucked Yami's blood. It tasted amazing for Yugi as Yami stroked the younger one's back. "Now, Yugi, you need to rest."

"He's probably entering blood lust," Jounouchi said as Yami nodded, Yugi looked at the two curiously as to what that was. "Come on Yugi, you need some sleep."

Yami carried Yugi to his bed and locked the door, he knew Yugi wouldn't be himself for a couple of days; hopefully, Bakura wouldn't attempt to attack, Jounouchi and Yami needed Yugi to get out of his blood lust state.

After all this, they could live in peace; Yami dreamed of that for him and Yugi, just to live in peace with no problems.

Yami imagined a small cottage with Yugi in the woods, where nobody would find them; that was his dream. He wouldn't tell Jounouchi; Yami stood in front of where Yugi was sleeping while Jounouchi got some blood for the two of them.

~~~~~~A couple hours later~~~~~~~

Yugi had woken up. "YAMI, LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Yugi yelled loudly, "I NEED TO HELP YOU!"

Yami sat there, he really wish he could let Yugi out. However, if he did that, he knew it would be too much trouble.

"You can get out soon Yugi, once your blood lust ends," Yami said, sipping his blood in the wine glass. "

Yugi's nose could smell the blood. "You have blood out there, don't you? Give it to me now, Yami! I hate you so much!" Yami laughed that, he knew what Yugi was saying wasn't true; he did the same thing.

"You know he's lying, right?" Jounouchi said with a tiny laugh.

"NO, WHAT I'M SAYING IS TRUE!" Yugi yelled loudly as Yami finally stood up. "GIVE. ME. BLOOD. YAMI."

"I know that," Yami said with a smirk. "Knowing Yugi, he'll apologize later. It's only because it takes your mind over so badly. It is so scary, you remember it right?" Jounouchi nodded as Yami smirked too.

"YAMI. LET. ME. OUT!" Yugi yelled as he hit the door. "I WILL GET RID OF THE BLOOD IN THE KITCHEN AND YOU CAN STARVE TO DEATH!"

Yami only laughed at what Yugi said, "You won't be able to survive either you know."

"LET. ME. OUT!" Yugi said louder. "DON'T IGNORE ME! I DON'T LOVE YOU YAMI!"

"I know you love me Yugi," Yami joked around as he stood outside the door. "Every vampire has been through what you're feeling now silly."

In the room, Yugi rolled his eyes and hit the door.

After two hours, Yugi finally relaxed and Yami assumed he fell asleep on the ground.

"How long do you plan on keeping him in there?" Jounouchi asked as Yami looked at him.

Yami looked at him. "You know it's different for every vampire, I'd say maybe 2 to 3 days."

"That sounds good to me," Jounouchi said as he laughed.

AN: Review


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Long time no see! I am so sorry this hasn't been updated, the last year for me has been so busy :(

2 days later...

Yugi calmed down, he felt his mouth hurt a bit. He ran his fingers across them, when he did it hurt a bit. He got up off the floor to go look at himself in the mirror but saw nothing, he then remembered vampires don't see their reflections.

Sorta forgot Yugi thought.

The door opened, Yugi saw Yami and the younger boy smiled and ran up and began to hug the older boy tighter.

"Hello to you too," Yami said, hugging the new vampire. "Feel all better now? You were screaming two days ago at me." Yugi nodded but blushed.

"Sorry I said that I didn't love you, I just-" Yami put his finger against Yugi's lips.

"Don't worry about that little one, I understand where you're coming from. You won't feel blood lust for another 500 years or so," Yami explained as he led Yugi out of his bedroom. "Now, we are going to give you some blood. I assume you would like to try some other than mine."

Yugi nodded making the older vampire laugh, Yami went to his fridge and opened the door seeing a couple blood packs set off to the side and the younger vampire assumed it was for him. He took two of them and he felt his fangs come out and he began to drink.

"Feeling a bit better I assume?" Yami asked as Yugi nodded making Yami laugh. A door then shut, showing Jounouchi stretching his arms and surprised to see Yugi out.

"Blood lust all gone?" He asked as Yugi nodded and then continued to drink the blood, feeling it go down his throat.

"Hungry, Jounouchi?" Yami asked as Jounouchi shook his head back and forth.

"So, what do you two wish to do then with Bakura? Since the quicker he is gone, the better," Jounouchi said as Yami and Yugi looked at each other.

"I want to help Yami seal away Bakura," Yugi said as Yami looked surprised. "I want to be with him forever. If I lost my memory of him, it would be like leaving him alone again in my opinion and I don't want that."

"Yugi," Yami muttered under his breath, but enough that the younger vampire could hear it.

"That reminds me Yami, why hasn't my hearing increased yet nor eye sight?" Yugi asked as he threw the blood bag into the garbage.

"Oh that? That can take a bit to develop," Yami explained to Yugi who picked up another blood bag and drank it. "Geez, you must be hungry." Yami smirked as Yugi blushed just a bit.

"But you just became a vampire Yugi," Jounouchi said to the new vampire. "You don't have the power to lock away Bakura yet."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, Jounouchi," Yami said to his friend. "The little one here has a lot of powers, I can feel it in his aura." Yugi looked confused at Yami.

"What do you mean by 'aura'?" Yugi asked Yami curiously, he had never heard the older vampire mention it.

"All vampires have an aura, mine is a red type of color meaning I am dark but yours Yugi is a pure purple," Yami explained, "meaning you are strong for someone who just became a vampire."

"Oh, you never told me that," Yugi pointed out to Yami who only smirked.

"It's only something vampires can see. Now, Yugi since you will be getting wings soon you do understand that I will need to train you to use those wings in battle." Yugi smiled and walked over to Yami and hugged him.

"Of course I do," Yugi whispered and Yami smiled back while Jounouchi cleared his throat making the two blush.

"I hate to disturb you two, but let's draw up a plan," Jounouchi said to the two other boys who nodded. Jounouchi took a piece of paper near a desk that Yami had with a pen. "We will bring the puzzle back to Yami's place here, deep below here is a tunnel which holds a special spot where it can be placed."

"You have a tunnel under your house Yami?" Yugi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's where the puzzle belongs. I keep it in a safe and hardly take it out," Yami explained. "I will show you the tunnel soon, don't worry." Yami kissed Yugi's cheek while he held his hand.

"Only main issue is all the vampires that Bakura is getting, it scares me. He could have 300 or so now," Jounouchi said as Yugi looked a bit nervous. "But but but, we can beat him! And Yami can read auras very well, better than most vampires. We will also be able to save your friend and other campers."

Yugi hated violence above all things and Yami knew it but during this battle, there would be a lot of violence and bloodshed but with being a vampire now the blood shouldn't matter.

Mai walked around the castle like area to the balcony, looking out at the forest. "The puzzle will be ours, and that stupid Yami will be sealed away and we can then take over the world." She headed back into the castle and walked around seeing a girl in a black cloak and stopped.

"Vivian, did Bakura send you to walk around too?" Mai asked as Vivian removed her hood and nodded. "But why?"

"He thinks that his creepy look alike got away, making him a vampire was maybe not the smartest idea," Vivian said as she rolled her eyes. "Somehow, I don't understand how he works."

"Me either, we can't go against him. You know if we could against him, he will kill us," Mai said with a sigh. "He turned as into vampires as we swore our lives to him for eternity for power over everyone else."

"Do you ever regret it?" Vivian asked Mai with a curious tone.

"I don't know maybe sometimes," Mai admitted to her. "Now, I need to go." Mai walked away from Vivian.

Ryo had heard their whole conversation, those two SWORE their lives to this evil vampire and if they went against them they would die? He needed to get to Yugi somehow. He was in the hall and saw a window but suddenly, a figure peered in front of him.

"Trying to get away? Good luck there, come back with me," Bakura said as he dragged Ryo down the hall into another room and locked it. "This way, you can't escape."

Coming to camp was such a huge mistake Ryo thought to himself as he hugged his knees.

AN: Review.


End file.
